Baka to Baka's
by NobbleDuFus
Summary: This is actually a cross-over between FOUR anime's Naruto, SAO, Fairy Tail and Baka and Test the story takes place in the Baka and test Fumizuki Academy where they summon beast and bring chaos, so get ready, because the chaos they bring is only the beggining
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto,SAO,Baka and test and Fairy tail!_

 _class 2-F_

 **[Naruto Uzumaki]** failed the test horribly

 **[Kazuto Kirigaya]** forgot to study for the test

 **[Natsu Dragneel]** tried to cheat on grays test which he got caught for so they both failed

 **[Akihisa Yoshii]** tried to help mizuki which ended up with him failing

 **[Yuuji Sakamoto]** did'nt study at all because he thought that grades wasnt all that important,also co-class represenative

 **[Gray Fullbuster]** failed cause natsu tried to look off his test which y'know the techer caught them

 **[Shikamaru Nara]** fell asleep during the test

 **[Hideyoshi Kinoshita]** not that good at academics

 **[Kouta Tsuchiya]** horrible in all subjects

 **[Hinata Hyuga]** hinata is actually smart but what got her off track was that naruto was sitting right beside her and whe ask for a pencil she fainted through the whole test

 **[Asuna Yuuki]** asuna just transfered from her old school so she has to start off with class 2-F

 **[Lucy Heartfillia]** she actually studdied with levy all night but forgot all the answers when she recieved the test

 **[Mizuki Himeji]** she wasnt feeling to well,when the test came she almost past out and yoshii tried to help her and as he did was forced to fail the test

 **[Minami Shimada]** she's smart but not that smart

 **[Erza Scarlet]** class 2-F represenative

 **[Kakashi Hatake]** teacher of class 2-F but lazy and late all the time and spends his time reading his "books"

 _class 2-E_

 **[Hiromi Nakabayashi]** class 2-E represenative

 **[Yoshiko Mikami]** Hiromi best friend

 _class 2-D_

 **[Miharu Shimizu]** class 2-D represenative

 **[Suigestu Hozuki]** the out-cast

 _class 2-C_

 **[yuka Koyama]** class 2-C represenative

 **[Kiba Inuzuka]** the guy that nobody likes and thinks hes cool with everybody,and neji especially doesnt like him

 **[Rock Lee]** wouldve been in class F but Guy pulled some strings

 **[Choji Akimichi]** actually wanted to be in class C because it's the letter that begins with his favorite snacks

 **[Kankuro]** people find him wierd because of his crave for puppets

 **[Yamato]** class 2-C teacher actually tries to teach his students

 _Class 2-B_

 **[Levy McGarden]** wouldve been in class A but she was kinda tired from helping Lucy study all night

 **[TenTen** ]happy how everything is

 **[Rika Shinozaki aka Lisbeth]** Asuna old best friend and rival

 **[Keiko Ayono aka Silica]** the girl that everybody finds cute and teasable very smart too

 **[Elfman]** the athletic guy he may be big but a man knows when to study and give it his all

 **[Loki aka Leo]** happy as crap to be in a classroom full with mainly girls

 **[Kyoji Nemoto]** class 2-B represenative

 **[Ino Yamanaka]** that girl...and sakura's friend-enime

 **[Temari]** visits and hangs with class 2-F,mainly because of shikamaru

 _class 2-A_

 **[Sasuke Uchiha]** just smart as hell,all straiht A's

 **[Sakura Hurano]** wanted to be with sasuke so she studied really hard

 **[Gaara]** cool with everybody actually

 **[Shoko Kirishima]** stalks yuuji

 **[Yuko Kinoshita]** makes fun of class 2-F,class 2-A represanitive

 **[Aiko Kudo]** teases the boys of the school mainly in class 2-F(y'know why)

 **[Toshimistu Kubo]** in love with yoshii

 **[Lisanna]** studied with elfman and mirahane all night and wishes her brother was in the same class as her

 **[Karin Uzumaki]** sakura's complete rival fights over sasuke all day in school(sasuke doesnt pay attention)and Naruto's cousin

 **[Neji Hyuga]** dissapointed in his cousin for failing the test,mocks class 2-F along with Yuko and also the class represenative

 **[Shino Aburame]** hella smart like sasuke,all shino does is pay attention but some girls find him creppy for his like with bugs but notices his nice side

 **[Jugo]** calmest dude ever,he's so calm it's scary

 **[Mirajane]** she doesnt go to school there she just hepls with the class bartending and watches over her brother and sister

 **[Laxus dreyar]** not mean at all some girls actually find him cute

 _school teachers and others_

 **[Asuma Sarutobi]** teacher

 **[Guy]** male-gym teacher gets along with iron man and Anko

 **[Kurunai]** guidence conselour and lover of asuna

 **[Makorov Dreyar]** assistant princeable

 **[Iron Man]** takes the students to the remedial classes,gets along with Guy and Anko especially when they gang students together

 **[Akno]** female-gym teacher gets along with iron man and guy

 **[Todo Kaworu]** assistant school princeable

 **[Tsunade]** head school princeable

 **[Guildarts]** assistant school princeable

 _People who will appear in the story later_

 **[Gajeel Redfox]** Gajeel is actually a delinquent who was taught to raise himself(rest of his story will come later in the chapters)  
also cares for Juvia,like the sister he always wanted

 **[Juvia Lockser]** juvia was always by Gajeel's side no matter what(story will come later on in the chapters)

 **[Nagato Uzumaki]** naruto's and karin's cousin who an artists

 **[Killer Bee]** YOU GOTTA WAIT FOR THIS!

 **[Sinon]** i dont know yet guys, sorry

 _Others who are in the story_

 **[Jariya]** Naruto's Godfather who naruto lives with

 **[Suguha Kirigaya]** kazuto's sister

 **[Akira Yoshii]** yoshii's sister

 **[Hazuki Shimada]** minami's sister

 **[Itachi Uchiha]** sauske's brother Sasuke and Itachi share a deep connestion in this story(brotherly love)

 **[Shisui Uchiha]** Itachi's best friend sasuke and Itachi see's him as there half other brother

 **[Agil]** owns his own bar the students go there mostly everyday to hangout after school

 **[Klein]** kazuto's friend he meet online later on evrybody started to cool with klein he sometimes hangout with them after work

 **[Cana Alberona]** goes to Agil's bar to drink mostly everyday after work

sorry for the long charecter introduction thats it BUTT! let me know what you think does this seem good should i add more charecters should I make changes,let me know and i will promise i will consider it this is only the summary of the story chapter one will come out SOON so...ILL SEE YOU THEN hope you like it

P.S sorry if its hard to read like this i really am i hope you can read this


	2. The Results

Hey guys I really sorry that I it took so long for the first chapter to come out I got held up with school work and haven't had enough time to edit this chapter but the second one will be up shortly I promise, again I'm really sorry guys. this is my first story so go easy on me please. **I do not own Naruto, SAO, Baka and _Test, and_ Fairy Tail please Enjoy:D**

Its time to take the test of all test and and everybodys calm and focused...almost everybody

In the middle of the classroom was a boy sweating bullets and trembling with fear. Looking as lost as can be this boy has long, spikey, unruly, blonde hair, a sporting tan,blue ocean like eyes, and three unique whiskers marks on each of his cheeks. He was wearing the usual school uniform, a white tucked in t-shirt, over that was a black blazer with gold hair, and navy blue pants, his name is...Naruto Uzumaki, first rate idiot.

Naruto wasnt the tastiest pie out the oven(Lol)but,he always knew when to give it his all and never give up..even when the odds are slim.

 **[In Naruto's mind]** c'mon why am i so nervous i studied all night for this test im not gonna give up before i even start

 _30 minutes later_

 **[In Naruto's mind]** what the heck is this a job application why are all these questions hard!

like i said not the tastiest pie. It was almost time to turn in the test and Naruto was in trouble, he'd even know he got most of the question wrong

 **[In Naruto's mind]** I'm so screwed I don't no none of these answers this sucks...wait i just remembered..."The last resort"

"The last resort" is an idea that Naruto and Yoshii came up when they were little and over the years it has worked perfectly and it was just for these types of situations. Suddenly Naruto stood up from his seat, his chair making a screech caused everyone to stop writing and look up at Naruto with a confused look as this happens Naruto says

 **[Naruto]** Excuse me teach can I go to the nurse I think I have a rash on my butt!

That outburst caused most of the class to laugh out loud and uncontrollably but, made the teacher upset

 **[Teacher]** No but what you can do is sit down or Fail!

 **[Naruto]** y-yes sir.

Now you maybe thinkin that "The last resort" is to find just an excuse to leave the classroom, that's were your wrong. The priority of "The last resort" is not just to call an idiotic outburst but, to cause an outburst to distract the class so he has time to look at other people's paper to get some answers. Or if the excuse actually did work that would great to, its kinda of a win-win situation. That my friends is "The last resort".

 **[In Naruto's mind]** hehe the nurse thing may have not worked but, at least I got me some answers *big grin* THIS TEST IS AS GOOD AS RAMEN!

 _2 days later after the test_

It was a bright sunny day and Naruto is going for a walk, happy because he has a good feeling that he passed his test(and also discounts at Ichiraku's)but, even Naruto admits that he cheated and it didn't feel right to do it so, after he finished his test he promised to never use "The last resort" again. So as Naruto is walking minding his own business he hears one of his assistant principle's

 **[assistant principle]** Huh? is that...heyy it is,HEY NARUTO!

 **[Naruto]** Huh?...who was that?...ohh it's you, old man Gildarts!

 **[Gildarts]** Hey Naruto just the guy I was looking for.

Now let me Introduce Gildarts one of the assistant principle of Fumizuki Academy. Gildarts is a tall light/brown skinned muscular man, He has shoulder length orange hair and a stubby beard. He wears a plain white t-shirt with three buttons on top, navy blue pants, black formal boots, and a long brownish/blackish coat over his shoulders. Gildarts was a nice guy who cared for the students as much as he did he daughter, he was also strong to, like, as strong as iron man so Naruto knew not to do anything stupid when he is around.

 **[Naruto]** what's up old man Gildarts, how are ya doin?

 **[Gildarts]** ugh don't ask, going to all these meeting can wear a guy out ya know?

 **[Naruto]** don't worry old man Gildarts, someday ill cancel all those stupid meetings for you. Believe It!

 **[Gildarts]** Thank you Naruto I wish you good luck with that, anyway Naruto I have some very important news for you.

 **[Naruto]** Huh what's I it?

 **[Gildarts]** Its your test grade of course

 **[Naruto]** REALY!

 **[Gildarts]** yeah I was going to drop it off at your house but I ran into right here so...here you go

 **[Naruto]** oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, OH MAN, I wonder what class I'm in, maybe I'm in class 2-C or 2-B...or, maybe I'm in class 2-A with the high tech microwave so I can cook some instant ramen

As Naruto said that he went into a deep, happy thought about going to school with 10-20 cups of instant ramen everyday.

 **[Naruto in thought]** Mmmm...instant ramen

 **[Gildarts]** Hey kid are you on? What's with that goofy expression?

 **[Naruto]** Oh man, I cant wait to find out I'm gonna open it now!

Naruto was opening the envelope Gildarts gave him, and to nobody's surprise(except for Naruto's)Naruto found out that his ramen dream turned into a nightmare...real quick

 **[Naruto]**...WHAT THE HELL!

Naruto failed. Miserably.

 **[Gildarts]** Hn? What's is it Naruto?

Gildarts starts to walk over to Naruto and looks at his results

 **[Gildarts]** Oh yeah, your results

 **[Naruto]** *falls on his knees* Why? why? why? why?

 **[Gildarts]** Why you ask? Because of that stunt you pulled during the test

 **[Naruto]** Wait...how did you know!?

 **[Gildarts]** *smirks* hmph I have my ways Naruto.

 **[Naruto]** ...It was Yoshii wasn't it.

 **[Gildarts]** *sighs* Yeah, both of your teachers came up to me saying you boys caused a scene and said some idiotic excuse to going to the nurse

 **[Naruto]** Dang It!

 **[Gildarts]** Don't worry Naruto, there's always next time just work harder

 **[Naruto]** But...but...my instant ramen

 **[Gildarts]** *Sighs* Next time Naruto don't copy anybody's else test, but just do your best. Remember it doesn't matter if you fail what matters is that you gave it your all. See Ya

 **[Naruto]** Wait, old man Gildarts *Naruto gets up off his knees gripping his results tightly*

 **[Gildarts]** Hm, what is it?

 **[Naruto]** H-How many...

 **[Gildarts]** Hm, how many what?

 **[Naruto]** How many questions did I get right?!

 **[Gildarts]** ...On your own...four.

 **[Naruto]** *An arrow shoots threw Naruto's heart* GAH!

 **[Gildarts]** And that includes your Name and the date.

 **[Naruto]** *Multiple arrows shoots threw Naruto heart* AHH! *Naruto falls backwards and lets go his results*

 **[Gildarts]** Well I got to go to a meeting. See ya in a few weeks.

As Gildarts was leaving an unconscious, depressed Naruto on the ground Naruto's results was dancing with the air and soon the results landed on his saying...class 2-F.

At a corner of a store there was a somebody watching the whole thing

[girl]...Naruto-Kun...


	3. The start of a chaotic year part: 1

_I DO NOT own Naruto, Fairy Tail, SAO, or Baka and a Test please enjoy:D_

 _A few weeks later_

It was a bright, beautiful sunny day and everybody's up and at'em because today was the first day of school and all the students are excited to reunite with their friends, meet their new awesome teachers, and learn, but, most importantly they were excited to summon their beasts. Well almost everybody.

 **[Naruto]** This...sucks

Naruto was in a gloomy state, knowing he'll start in class 2-F year put a depressed mode on him today. He also knows that since he'll start in class 2-F that his beast will be super weak in the beginning of the year. But this year will be different instead, of wearing the usually attire for school Naruto decided to wear a long black which he scuff the arms his coat to his elbows, he wore a headband that was all black and had a orange swirl in the middle of it, navy blue slacks, and black shoes. So as Naruto walked with his gloomy aura around him,to his class he will soon find a awesome surprise...and a terrible one.

 **[Naruto In thought]** Stuck in class 2-F *sighs* well at least things cant get worst from hear

As Naruto said that he was standing in front of the classroom's door and then slides it open and sees...the meaning of the word depression

 **[Naruto]** ...WHAT!

If you went inside the classroom like Naruto did you'll see nothing but a nightmare(for a classroom anyways). They had nothing to support a classroom full of students. The room had old cardboard boxes as desk, dusty old pillow as chairs, a small podium for the teacher, and a small wooden table in the corner for some reason.

 **[Naruto]** This is a classroom, this looks more like my room to be tact.

He's not lying.

As Naruto witness the horror that is which is his classroom, he finds an empty "desk" near the window. As Naruto sits down he is greeted by somebody familiar face, a good friend actually.

 **[Boy]** Hey, Naruto!

 **[Naruto]** Huh? Natsu?

 **[Natsu]** Yep *Big grin*

 **[Naruto]** Natsu!, boy am I glad to see you!

 **[Natsu]** Me too, it's good to see ya, I would've thought you be in a higher class than this

 **[Naruto]** *laughs nervously* Hehe...yeahh

Let me introduce Natsu Dragneel: trustworthy, hot-headed, outgoing, pyrotechnic, but most importantly...Idiot. Natsu is lean, muscular young teenage boy of his height with a slightly skin tone, black eyes, and spikey pink hair. He wore the usually school uniform but, wore a black and white scaly scarf around his neck. Natsu is a nice, great guy who cares deeply for his friends and will protect them no matter the danger and wont forgive anybody who hurts them so in retrospect, he can be your best dream, or your worst nightmare.

 **[Natsu]** *smiles* well anyways it's great to see you man. How did you end up in here anyways?

 **[Naruto]** Ummm...*scratching the back of his head*well...I kinda...sorta...cheated

 **[Natsu]** No way,You Too!

 **[Naruto]** Wait you did too? *under breath* why am I'm not surprised

 **[boy]** Yeah he did

 **[Naruto and Natsu]** Huh?

Both Naruto and natsu turn around to see another friendly face, well Naruto knew it was Natsu thought it was hideous.

 **[Naruto]** No way, GRAY!

 **[Natsu]** *growls*

 **[Gray]** *grins* Yo

Gray Fullbuster: prettyboy, cool minded, caring,...stripper. Gray is toned and muscular for his age, he has dark blueish-blackish firm hair and is the same height as Natsu. Gray is an odd guy somewhat, he likes being in the cold and has a habbit of taking off his clothes, Gray doesn't know it sometimes but he sometimes takes off his clothes without knowing, even during school hours, he basically cant control it that's why people call him male-stripper(and by people I mean Natsu).Gray and Natsu are like fire and ice(Lol get it), they never get along, almost never agree with eachother, and they always fight, but they even know that they care for one another.

 **[Naruto]** Gray, oh man I'm glad to see another person I know in here

 **[Gray]** No kidding I thought me and flamebrain over here would've been the only ones in here

 **[Natsu]** What did you say! *continues to growl*

 **[Naruto]** Wait, how did you know Natsu would also be in here?

 **[Gray]** Because I was the one Hot-head over here cheated off of, he sat behind me during the test and kept asking me questions till we got caught

 **[Natsu]** We wouldn't had got caught if you just gave me some of the answers Ice-head!

 **[Gray]** It's "wouldn't have gotten caught" idiot, and besides you was going to fail in the first place, even with my help

 **[Natsu]** Oh yeah and how would you know!?

 **[Gray]** You ask me where to put our names

 **[Natsu]** So!

 **[Gray]** And you even got that wrong you put it where the date's supposed to go!

 **[Natsu]** Hey! it's not my fault they put it were nobody could see it

 **[Gray]** It was at he top of the paper, in bolded letters, right beside the DATE!

Natsu and Gray continued there fued

 **[Boy]** Naruto...?

 **[Naruto]** Who..*gasp* no way, Kazuto?

 **[Kazuto]** Naruto, it is you

Kazuto Kirigaya: calm, concided, overconfident and a gamefreak. Kazuto is a decent looking boy for his age, he has short black nice hair, blackish-gray eyes, same height as Naruto and wore the usual school attire. Kazuto is not someone who's good with words and can be quite direct this is due to him not having as many friends. As said he's over confident and as such can come off as rude to some people, secretly he enjoys angering and teasing people however, Kazuto is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood, he cares deeply for his friends and his sister, he takes kendo which helps him in his RPG games.

 **[Naruto]** Kazuto your in hear to!? I'm really surprised

 **[Kazuto]** I'm surprised your in hear to Naruto...well not really

 **[Naruto]** And what's that's supposed mean huh?

 **[Kazuto]*** Smirks* Well you aren't that smart Naruto, I bet you pulled that thing you and Yoshii made up, what was it called "The last resort"?

 **[Naruto]** N-no!

 **[Kazuto]** Just as I thought *continues to smirk*

 **[Naruto]** Oh yeah smartass! then why are you in here your obviously smarter than me you should be in class 2-B or 2-A right? what happened?

 **[Kazuto]** M-me I umm I uhhh w-well

 _flashback_

 _ **[Kazuto]** Yes! I got the beta version of Destiney and I have most of the night to play this, well lets get started_

 _Before Kazuto could put on his head gear his aunt/mom yelled some devastating news_

 _ **[Ms. Kirigaya]** Kazuto! don't forget your exams are tommarow, take the time to study so you wont fail_

 _ **[Kazuto]** ...DAMNIT!_

 _ **[Ms. Kirigaya]** what was that Kazuto?_

 _ **[Kazuto]** N-nothing *In thought* Damn I realllly want to play this game but, the exams are tommarow and I don't want to fail, what should I do?  
_

 _As Kazuto thought this, Exams on his left hand Destiney on his right looking over each one making the hardest decision he ever made_

 _Exams-Destiney  
Exams-Destiney!  
Exams-Destiney!_ _Exams-Destiney!_

 _Exams or Destiney!...y_

 _CLICK  
CLACK  
BLEEP  
BLOOP_ _POWERING UP  
_

 _LINK START!_

 _end of flashback  
_

 **[Kazuto]** I ummm...*Kazuto scratching his cheek with his index finger* I...forgot to study yeah *laughs nervously*

 **[Naruto]** YEAH RIGHT!

after a big commotion a boy comes up right behind Naruto and Kazuto

 **[Boy]** Hey guys I'm not missing anything am I?

 **[Naruto and Kazuto]** *turns around to see the boy* huh is that?

 _I'm really sorry this chapter was so short I had A LOT of school work and I almost forgot about this I wrote this today hoped you liked it and I promise more things are to come during this series I can promise you that, until part 2_


	4. The start of a chaotic year part: 2

_I DO NOT own Naruto, Fairy Tail, SAO, or Baka and a Test please enjoy:D_

 **[Boy]** Hey guys I'm not missing anything am I?

 **[Naruto and Kazuto]** *turns around to see the boy* huh is that?

As soon as Naruto and Kazuto turned around a delight-hearted smile came upon there faces

 **[Naruto]** I was wondering when you'll show up Yoshii

 **[Yoshii]** Hey Naruto whats up

Akihisa Yoshii: ...Baka. Yoshii is a very slim young teenager with ash-brown hair. His bangs are practically prominent, covering parts of his forehead with some smaller strands reaching his eyebrows. He has brown eyes and wears the usually school uniform of Fumizuki Acamdemy. He is also one of the biggest idiots in his story, much like Natsu and Naruto, but just like them both he cares deeply for their friends.

 **[Naruto]** Nothin much ju-

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Natsu came out of nowhere and face-push Naruto out the way

 **[Natsu]** Yoshii! boy am i glad to see another face that isn't Gray's

 **[Naruto]** *in background* what the hell was that for!

 **[Yoshii]** Natsu your in here to! *whispers* why am i not surprised

 **[Kazuto]** Hey there Yoshii it's good to see you

 **[Gray]** Yeah no kiddin

 **[Kazuto]** uhh Gray, your clothes

 **[Gray]** Wha-, Damnit!

 **[Yoshii]** Kazuto and Gray your in here to!? now that's surprising.

 **[Naruto]** *in background* and it's not surprising you are

 **[Boy]** Well i see you guys have already settled in

 **[Yoshii]** Who, Yuuji I did'nt know you were in here

Yuuji Sakamoto: compassionate and laid-back. Yujii is a fit guy for his age, he is tan, has red eyes, and spikey red hair and wears the usual school uniform. Yuuji has a laid-back attitude which led him not to study at all for the placement as he says "grades aren't that important". He may not look it but Yuuji is actually smart in a way and is compassionate towards his peers.

 **[Natsu]** Woah! Yuuji to?

 **[Yuuji]** Yep, and its not just me

Yuuji points to figure only this time it's a girl as she walks towards the boy group

 **[Kazuto]** Woah, Shimada your here to?

 **[Shimada]** Yeah, im in class F to you guys

 **[Yoshii]** Shimada, of course it only makes sense that you'd be in this class

As Yoshii said this Shimada grab Yoshii's head and puts him in a choke hold on the ground

 **[Shimada]** Grrrr, ARE YOU SAYING IM AN IDIOT!?

Minami Shimada: Shimada's(or Minami if you want)most notable features are her sharp green eyes and ponytail. Shimada is a thin girl with magenta hair and long legs. she is lacking in the chest area and is often called flat-chested, a word she is very sensitive to. Shimada initially appears outspoken and violent, but she is a naturally shy girl that is self-conscious of her appearance. Shimada grew up mostly in Germany so its no surprise she failed the test. She also wears the school uniform but with a somewhat bright red skirt as the girls in the academy wears.

 **[Yoshii]** OWOWOWOW, your putting your weight on my back, which i think is way to much than a normal chick!

AHH...  
K.O.!

A slight wind became upon Shimada skirt and one guy was ready to get a first seat of the show

 **[Boy]** Oh yes, just a little more

 **[Naruto]** Woah, Kouta?

Kouta Tsuchiya: one word that describe this guy, Pervert. Kouta is a slim teenage boy just like Yoshii, younger and shorter to. Kouta has blue grey, or or light navy hair that is styled in a unique fashion, he is the average height for a male his age and has dark grey eyes. Kouta is known as "the silent ninja pervert" and is also known to be anti-social, and as i said he's a pervert, a BIG one. But even though he's a pervert nobody(not even the girls)seems to mind this side to him. He wears the usual school uniform and seems to be an expert at sneaking, gathering information, cunning and many forms of photography. So this means you can catch him taking panty-shots whenever the opportunity comes.

 **[Kouta]** *twitching eyebrows* So, close...so close

 **[Shimada]** I grew up in Germany, it's not my fault i cant read all that Gribble-Grab

 **[Boy]** I see you guys are lively as usual

 **[Gray]** Hideyoshi?

Hideyoshi Kinoshita: Talented and calm. Hideyoshi looks very similar to his sister(which she will appear later in the series)they have the same deep green eyes, brown hair, height and weight, the only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle. He wears two hair clips that separates his bangs and leaves a tuft of hair in the center of his forehead. Hideyoshii is a very talented boy of his age, he mainly focus on drama class which leaves his academics a little low and he gets called a girl most of the time because of his appearance and sometimes blushes when called that. So basically he looks like a super hot shemale.

 **[Hideyoshi]** Correct, glad to see you guys again welcome to class F

 **[Gray]** thanks, its good to see you to

 **[Naruto]** Gray your clothes

 **[Gray]** Wha-, How!

 **[Boy]** Can you guys keep it down, im tryin ta nap

In a corner near the group was a boy laying on the ground with his arms behind his head staring outside the window looking at the clouds

 **[Hideyoshi]** ahh, And i see shikamaru has already made himself comfortable

Shikamaru Nara:...Lazy. Shikamaru is at a average height for a male his age like Naruto's height. He has black shoulder length hair tied in a spikey ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wears hoop earrings that were given to him by his father while wearing the usual school uniform. Shikamaru often is seen with a lazy and irritated look, you cant see his intelligent side. Shikamaru might as well be one of the smartest people in class F, possibly the whole school, but, due to his laziness he fell asleep during the placement test and ta this day...does not care.

 **[Shikamaru]** comfortable is far from what this is, with all this dust around i can barely breath in peace

 **[Naruto]** Shikamaru? when did you get hear

 **[Shikamaru]** I was always here you just did'nt see me when you came in

 **[Naruto]** *sighs* man I guess this is what a class F would look like, BS in a room, it's nothing but a bunch of linkey lookin dudes that probably just sits down and watch hentai all day, luck-ey us.

 **[Yoshii]** Yeah, You said it

 **[Shikamaru]** You know that includes you guys to right?

 **[Naruto]** Yeah, but if we at least have one girl in here im glad it's you Hideyoshi

 **[Hideyoshi]** Yeeeah, im a guy

 **[Shimada]** Im the girl you dunce

 **[Yoshii]** No you just don't get it, Girls are kind, graceful and a pleasure to be around and has this wonderful scent to them, someone like you who's mean, violent and scary and doesn't have any boobs and that's breaking my spine iN A ONE LEG CHIN LOOOOCK!

 **[Natsu]** hm? *sniff, sniff*

 **[Gray]** uhh, Natsu what are you doing?

 **[Natsu]** That scent*sniff* i know that scent*takes a mean sniff* victoria secret, so that can only mean...

Everybody stops what they were doing as the classroom door slams open and a figure with blonde beautiful hair and big boobes was standing in the door way

 **[Gray]** *smirks* well look who it is

 **[Natsu]** I knew that smell from anywhere, Lucy!

As Natsu ran towards Lucy all the boys in the classroom stop to look at the curvey figure standing at the door way, only to find out that she wasn't alone and wasn't standing, she was being held. This gave a confused look on Natsu's face

 **[Natsu]** Hey Lucy, you ok? *turns to the group* Hey guys I think somethings wrong with Lucy

Another figure came out the darkness holding lucy this figure had red scarlet, hair brown eyes, and a monstrous aura

 **[Gray]** N-N-N-Natsu get out of the way!

 **[Natsu]** *looks at Gray* huh, what are you talkin about it's just Lucy

 **[Shimada]** Umm, I don't thin that's who he's talking about

 **[Natsu]** Huh, what do you mea-

 **[Red haired figure]** I see your doing well Natsu, I hope you and Gray are getting along and not fighting

 **[Natsu]** *eyes widen* N-no way

 _Soo...Do ya like. Sorry this chapter was short, i just felt like leaving a cliff hanger again lol, but anyways the next chapter will be coming out soon it will be the first summoners war of the year and you will get to met everybody in Class F hope to see you then._

 _-NobbleDuFus-_


End file.
